Gnomes, Tomes
Recap ]] Day 92 (1510-11-10) The Third Talens of The Talens. In the late afternoon they reach a spot up the mountain most of the party can't climb. Brad Barbo goes off alone with his Yeti child, Blue. He climbs and finds the nest. The Roc's nest has 3 Roc Chicks inside. Brad is quiet, but the Yeti charges in and attacks the Roc. Gerald Knott is at the end of his ledge ready to cast levitate on Brad. Brad sneaks around the nest to look for the Crown of Domination as the Rocs kill Blue. Locke climbs across and Midori climbs half way. Locke attacks the Baby Rocs. Midori mades the rest of the way across. The party kill the 3 baby rocs, and Gerald levitates over. Brad finds the crown and some other items. There is a magical shortsword as well, that is quick and light. The party ties ropes between themselves and cross the mountain side to the other side, where Chad the Yeti is waiting. They slowly go back to Dominic and then wait until night to row back out to sea and head over to the Second Talen. A few miles out to sea the party hear the Mother Roc cries out in anguish. It begins to snow before they get to the Second Talen. They get to the Talen and go into a cave to rest. Day 93 (1510-11-11) The snow storm continues and the party stay in the cave. After some sparing, Brad realises his magic sword is a +2 sword of speed. Gerald studies the crown and it is controlled by something else, but that is missing. Day 94 (1510-11-12) The snow storm ends and the party head back to the rowboat. They return to the cove where they were to meet Captain Chet's Ship, but in the cove are 12 Kobolds fighting a cornered Mammoth. The rowboat pulls up so they can join the fight and kill Kobolds. Then the party attack the mammoth. Brad attacks the Mammon on it's back, but the Mammoth crushes Locke unconscious. Midori stabilises Locke and then the party collect parts from the mammoth. That night Gerald makes the signal and Captain Chet's ships arrives. The party ferry all the loot and themselves and sail to Pernisis. On the trip Captain Chet buys the mammoth tusks and the Roc's parts for 500 gold. Day 95 (1510-11-13) They arrives near Pernisis and see the flags are up, showing that Baron Tavington is in town. The party is dropped off to the north of town. The party arrives in town separately. Gerald heads back to the magic, disguised. The shop keeper doesn't trust Gerald, but Gerald makes an idle threat about Fireballs, and the shop keeper sells the spell to Gerald. The party returns to the "Wench's Wail" separately. Chet gives a wave to Rosetta then heads upstairs. Rosetta gives the party the gold and the translation notes. Locke heads upstairs to read the notes. That evening the whole party go over the notes. Brad hears about the sinking of a Drekis Fleet. Midori doesn't hear anything. Some guards arrive, asking for a Cleric of Martha wanted for the murder of Baron Tavington's son. Midori is now a Cleric of Volaci, so no one turns her in. ] Locke go for a walk with Midori and thanks her for saving his life, and wonders if she is going to change gods. Midori says death is perfectly natural part of life and she has no need to change. Brad sneaks into the nearby military camp. He hears that Colonel Tavington had a mage to cast a spell on his son to see the last moments of his life, that is how he found out about Midori. Also they have heard a Gnome threatened to fireball the town, so all gnomes in town are being blown up. Day 96 (1510-11-13) Brad tells the party all he found out last night. Gerald changes his disguise to that of a child. To use the Crown of Domination requires an item to be used. In the margins about the crown in the tomb were notes on something called "Philosophers' Stone". The party assume a Philosophers' Stone could be the item to use the Crown. The possible locations of a Philosophers' Stone are listed as: The Wizard Airship (skies above Arcadia), Fortune (Eridon), Valesburg (Solum) and Tide's End (Solum). The party decide Fortune is much closer so decide that is their destination. They leave on a ship for Bon' Theris. Day 97 (1510-11-14) They arrive in Bon' Theris and decide to rest a week. Day 98 to Day 105 The party rests to recover. Level Up Party Level up Level 5: Locke: +4 HP (42 HP Total) Midori: +3 HP (30 HP Total)(note stamina changes also effect HP as well) Gerald Knott: +3 HP (23 HP Total) Brad Barbo: +9 HP (38 HP Total) ] Day 106 (1510-11-23) The party have new weapons made. Midori gets a steel long sword made. Locke has a steel halbred made. Brad has a Steel Dagger made. Midori also buys a shield and scale mail. Gerald visits the Brudella the Evoker's shop and asks about getting spells. The wizard at the counter, Cinder, suggests "Summon Lesser Demon", which is easier because of all the Demons in Eridon. Cinder then explains about the Demon Invasion of Eridon. Gerald mentions his party is heading to Eridon, and Wizard says that she has another customer was looking for people heading to Eridon to collect some things. She also suggests Gerald learn Clairvoyance. Cinder asks Gerald out for dinner and drinks tonight. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes